Up or Down Game
by Cho Seo Ryun
Summary: Semua berawal dari Chen dan Xiumin yang berjalan berdua di Mapo, hingga Xiumin yang ingin makan pudding. Mereka bertemu Chanyeol yang membuat mereka bermain sebuah game. Lalu, mereka bertengkar dan tiba-tiba wajah mereka merona! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Now ChenMin Drabble! Boys-Love! DLDR! Enjoy! Gomawo!
1. Chapter 1 : Jealous Syndrome

**Up or Down Game**

**An EXO Fanfiction©**

**Disclaimer : Characters are belong to SM Town. The story plot and idea are mine.**

**Pairing : KrisTao**

**Warning : Full of Typo, Boys Love, OOC dan segala kejelekan lainnya. Don't like Don't read! No bashing, No flaming chara! Flame has never been accepted, Critique are allowed.**

**Rate : K+ - T  
**

**Wish you like it! ^^**

* * *

Tepian jalanan Myeong-dong yang tetap ramai pengunjung meskipun hari ini bukanlah hari libur. Dilihat darimanapun hanya sesak yang memenuhi pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di Seoul itu. Mungkin jika mereka orang biasa apalagi pekerja kantoran, mereka akan malas untuk masuk ke tempat ini, melihatnya saja pun enggan. Tapi tidak bagi para pecinta kuliner, maupun produk-produk bermerk Korea.

Tak terkecuali dua _namja _terkenal yang terlihat seperti _shopaholic, _tengah membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan. Tetapi sepertinya hanya satu _namja _yang benar-benar berbelanja, _namja _satunya hanya menemaninya. Salah satu _namja _yang lebih tinggi itu pun dikerumuni beberapa _yeoja _yang mengenalinya. Sepertinya samarannya pun tak mampu menutupi ketampanan alami dan aura pangeran yang menguar di sekelilingnya.

_Namja _yang lebih tinggi itupun menuntun _namja _lainnya untuk masuk ke kedai _bubble tea _yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Setelah mereka memesan, mereka duduk tepat di pojok ruangan. _Namja _tinggi tadi terlihat sedikit risih namun tetap tersenyum. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya seolah meminta maaf pada _yeoja_-_yeoja _yang menunggu mereka diluar. Ia pun menutup tirai jendela disebelah mereka, meskipun hanya setengahnya agar cahaya matahari tetap dapat masuk.

"Hmph… Seharusnya kau tidak terlalu lama tadi. Kita jadi ketahuan, Tao-_er_" ucap _namja _tampan itu pada pemuda dihadapannya yang menatapnya sebal.

_Namja _yang dipanggil Tao itu mendesah sambil memainkan sedotan _bubble tea _nya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kris-_gege_" jawabnya singkat tanpa mau menatap _namja _didepannya. Menatap barang belanjaan nya yang bermerk pun tidak mau.

"Aku sudah menemanimu berbelanja seharian dan kau bersikap begitu padaku?" tanya Kris agak kesal melihat kelakuan _namja _yang lebih muda darinya itu. Kini Tao mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas meja.

Ya, mereka berdua adalah anggota _rookie boyband _yang tengah melejit namanya, EXO. Karena rutinitas belanja yang dimiliki _maknae _EXO-M itu, akhirnya mereka berdua terperangkap dalam kerumunan _fans_ dan berakhir di kedai _bubble tea_.

"Kalau ada sesuatu bilang saja padaku, _shì_?"

Tao terdiam sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Aku heran mengapa setiap kali aku berjalan denganmu, semua mata hanya memandang kepadamu. Kukira mereka melihatku, tapi mereka memandangimu."

Mendengar lirihan dari Tao, Kris tersenyum dan berusaha mengangkat wajah pemuda dihadapannya itu, "Apa kau cemburu?"

"Aish! Diamlah! Aku lebih tampan darimu, _gege_!" Tao menepis tangan Kris.

"Bukan itu yang aku bicarakan. Maksudku, kau cemburu karena gadis-gadis menatapku padahal aku ini kekasihmu?" tanya Kris tepat pada sasaran. Kini Tao hanya berdecak sebal. Ia tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan itu dan hanya menatap keluar jendela sambil menopang dagunya.

Kris terdiam sejenak, "Sebenarnya mereka juga melihatmu. Kau itu bisa terlihat sangat imut meskipun kau tidak menyadarinya."

"Aku ini _manly_, tidak imut!" sungutnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Yang jelas kau terlihat seperti itu dihadapanku. Bahkan sifat narsis, penakut, dan cengengmu itu membuatmu terlihat seperti itu" ucap Kris. "Bagaimana? Masih mau mengelak?"

Melihat Kris yang tertawa kecil, Tao hanya bisa terdiam. Ia masih marah, meskipun ia tidak tahu pasti mengapa.

"_Duì bu qǐ_. Mau memaafkanku kan?" tanya Kris tulus. "Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau setelah ini."

Tao terdiam lagi sebelum menjawabnya, "Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin kulakukan."

Kris mendengarkan _namja _manis di depannya itu dengan seksama, "Aku ingin bermain sebuah permainan denganmu."

Awalnya pikiran Kris melayang setelah mendengar kata-kata permainan. Ia memikirkan beberapa adegan yang hanya sesuai untuk orang-orang berumur 17 tahun keatas. Tapi, mengingat otak polos kekasihnya, ia mengurungkan semua pikiran anehnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kita bisa menyebutnya _Up or Down_. Sebenarnya ada kepanjangannya, tapi aku lupa. Ini permainan kejujuran yang hampir sama dengan _Truth or Dare _tapi berbeda."

Kris tersenyum melihat ekspresi kekanakan Tao, "Bagaimana cara kerjanya?"

"Eum, masing-masing dari kita menebak satu kalimat yang dapat membuat lawan main kita senang dan sedih, jadi totalnya dua kalimat. Meskipun kau menebak, setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirmu adalah tulus dari hatimu, termasuk kalimat ejekannya. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Aku sih tidak masalah, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu" sindir Kris mengingat betapa rapuhnya _dongsaeng_ nya itu. "Lalu bagaimana penentuan pemenangnya dan apa hukumannya?"

"Pemenangnya adalah yang paling kuat menahan berbagai ejekannya. Dan yang kalah harus mengabulkan semua permintaan pemenangnya" jelas Tao yang langsung disetujui oleh Kris.

"Silakan mulai duluan" ucap Kris pada Tao.

"Baiklah, aku akan menebak kalimat yang membuatmu senang _gege_." Tao terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Kau tampan?"

"Aku sudah tahu itu."

"Kau yang paling dibutuhkan di EXO?"

Kris lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Kau melakukan semuanya dengan baik?"

"Bukan."

"_Oppa joahae_!"

"Apa-apaan itu?!"

Tao terkikik, "Bagaimana kalau, kau sangat _manly_?"

"Aku tahu."

"Model Kris!"

"Bukan itu juga!" Kris memijit pelan pelipisnya seiring komentar asal dari Tao.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!"

Kris tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa senangnya saat Tao mengatakan hal itu dengan mata polosnya. "Hmm… Itu agak membuatku senang, tapi bukan itu."

"Kau imut?"

"Hei! Kenapa kau semakin asal-asalan?" protes Kris.

"Lalu apa? Beri aku petunjuk sedikit!" Tao menyahut kembali.

"… Ini ada hubungannya denganmu."

Tao terlihat berpikir sejenak. "_Bbuing! Bbuing!_" Ia melakukan pose imut yang tak pernah ia lakukan. Ia menopang dagunya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kris. Ia mengerucutkan bibir _shape _M sempurnanya dan tersenyum. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya menambah kental kesan imutnya, dan semakin membuat Tao terlihat seperti panda. Beruntung tak ada seorangpun disekitar mereka, jadi hal ini eksklusif untuk Kris.

"A–Ah! Itu bagus! Tapi bukan itu" ucap Kris sedikit terbata-bata. Ia memasang _poker face _super dingin andalannya.

Tao memundurkan tubuhnya dan menatap _gege _nya intens, "_Saranghaeyo_."

Ucapan terakhirnya itu sukses membuat Kris terdiam dengan bibir yang agak terbuka, saking terpesonanya. Tak lupa Tao menyuguhkan senyum termanisnya, sebelum akhirnya berteriak senang. "Yay!"

"Baiklah kali ini kau menang. Sekarang tebak kalimat yang membuatku sangat sedih."

"Tiang listrik!"

"Kau juga!" sahut Kris kesal dan Tao hanya tertawa.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu!"

Kris terdiam dan menatap Tao dingin. '_Sial!_' ringisnya dalam hati.

"Kau ini tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Hei! Apa kau serius?!"

Tao mengangguk sekaligus tersenyum mengejeknya.

"Kau tidak sebaik dugaanku" ujar Tao enteng.

"Kris menyebalkan!"

"… Model apanya?"

"… Dia memberi guna-guna pada setiap gadis!"

Kalimat demi kalimat terasa seperti hantaman batu bagi Kris. Meskipun Tao mengatakannya secara asal-asalan dan tidak serius, tetap saja. Kalau semua itu keluar dari bibir kekasihmu, apa itu tidak sakit?

"Kau ini mau menebak atau membalas dendam?"

Tao tersenyum jahil, "_Playboy _kelas ikan Lohan!"

"Apa ada yang seperti itu?" komentar Kris. "Sebentar Tao-_er_, kau agak keterlaluan."

Tao tidak menggubris perkataan Kris. Ia terlihat berpikir sebelum membuat mimik wajah serius, "Kau jelek!"

DANG!

Bagai dihantam batu paling besar, Kris sontak terdiam. Ia merasakan seolah Tao benar-benar bermaksud mengatakannya, dan kalimat terakhirnya sukses membuat hatinya sangat sakit setelah sebelumnya dihantam kata-kata hinaan yang tak sengaja keluar dari bibir _namja _panda di depannya.

Kris menatap Tao dingin. Ia bermaksud ingin marah, tapi melihat Tao yang kembali tersenyum tulus padanya, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. "Jangan marah ya _gege_. _Duì bu qǐ_!"

Tao menepuk pelan pundak _namja _tampan di depannya yang tengah menghela nafas berat. "Nah, sekarang giliran _gege_. Silakan tebak hal yang membuatku senang."

"Apa? Kau tampan?"

"Hoho! Aku sudah tahu itu!"

"Kungfu panda _oppa _yang romantis?"

Tao mengibaskan tangannya, "Itu sudah biasa."

"_Wǒ ài ni_?"

"Itu tidak mempan lagi" ucapnya.

Kris mengernyit heran, "Benarkah? Kata-kata seperti itu pun tak mempan lagi bagimu?"

"_Shì_! Memang _gege _yang lemah terhadap hal-hal seperti itu? Lagipula kau terlalu sering mengatakannya." Tao berujar bangga atas pencapaiannya yang entah penting atau tidak itu. "Kembali ke _game _nya _gege_!"

"Kau yang paling tampan di EXO!"

"Atau, kau yang paling terkenal!"

"Bukan itu!"

Kris terdiam seraya berpikir, "Aku akan membelikanmu tas Gucci terbaru."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja tidak" ucap Kris singkat. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk memanfaatkan kartu kredit _gege _nya itu.

"Aku beri petunjuk ya, _ge_? Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalimat ini padaku."

_Namja _tampan yang terlihat seperti pangeran pada komik-komik perempuan itu pun terlihat serius memikirkan jawabannya. Ia memutar kembali ingatannya dari pertama kali bertemu Tao hingga sekarang.

Kris tersenyum penuh arti pada Tao. Ia menatap _namja _bermata panda dengan surai hitam kelam yang sangat berbeda dengan helaian rambut _blonde _nya itu dalam-dalam. Ia hanya terdiam namun sukses membuat sang _maknae _itu tersipu malu. Dapat dilihat dari kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Kau menggemaskan." Kris mengatakan hal itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Senyumannya sangat hangat, seperti seorang pangeran yang tengah melamar seorang gadis biasa yang mengubah hidupnya di dalam cerita dongeng.

Tao menutup setengah bagian wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, karena malu. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan senyuman yang tiba-tiba muncul dan tak mau hilang.

Kris menarik tangan yang menutupi senyuman indah Tao itu, "Jadi seperti ini wajah termanis mu? Aku akan lebih sering mengatakannya."

"Aish! Sudah diamlah!" sahut Tao seraya menepis tangan Kris yang masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. "Langsung saja ke bagian buruknya."

"Apa boleh aku tidak melakukannya?"

"Tidak!" jawab Tao cepat. "Lakukan saja, aku tidak apa-apa." Tao tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa. Maafkan aku sebelumnya" ucap Kris. "Kau kekanakan."

"Bukan itu."

"Kau membawa kesialan pada grup?"

"Benarkah? Ah, baiklah lanjutkan menebaknya" ujar Tao sedikit terkejut.

Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, "Kata orang kau menyebalkan."

Tao hanya memandangi Kris dalam diam. Kris menghela nafasnya berat, "Bisakah kau beri aku petunjuk? Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena kata-kataku."

"Petunjuknya adalah, ini berkaitan denganmu. Aku akan sangat sedih jika orang-orang mengatakan hal ini padaku."

Kris mencoba menebaknya asal, "Aku akan meninggalkanmu?"

"Kau hampir menebaknya. Ganti kata 'Aku' menjadi 'Kris' dan tambahkan beberapa kalimat umum yang sangat menyakitkan." Wajah Tao perlahan semakin terlihat sedih. Ia tersenyum, namun bukanlah senyuman kekanakan yang biasanya ia tunjukkan.

_Namja _tampan itu terdiam. Ia pun merasa sakit melihat _namja _yang disayanginya itu bersedih. Ia mengambil nafas dan berusaha menenangkan perasaannya.

'_Walaupun ini hanya game, tapi kenapa semuanya terjadi seolah kenyataan?_' batinnya.

"Kris membencimu. Ia akan meninggalkanmu tak lama lagi."

Suasana disekitar mereka terasa hening seketika. Tak lama kemudian Tao menunduk dan terdengar isakan dari bibirnya. Ia memang mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini rasanya mendengar kalimat itu langsung dari bibir Kris.

Ia semakin terisak saat merasakan pelukan seseorang disampingnya. Pelukan hangat yang menenangkannya. "Sudah kubilang kan? Aku takut kau akan seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku" lirih Tao masih dengan isakannya.

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin tahu darimana kau dengar hal-hal seperti itu?"

_Namja _panda itu kembali terisak sebelum mengatakan hal-hal yang ia pikirkan, "Se–Sebenarnya, belum lama ini aku sering bermimpi kau akan meninggalkanku. Lalu semua orang disekitarku akan berkata seperti itu padaku. Belum lagi kau selalu jadi pusat perhatian _yeoja_. Aku yakin kau pun akan mudah menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dari aku, yang tidak punya mata panda yang menyeramkan, yang tidak menyebalkan, tidak penakut, tidak narsis―"

"Ssst! Kau tidak perlu bilang semuanya, aku sudah mengerti." Kris memotong ucapan Tao dan mengangkat wajah _namja _imut itu. Ia mengusap air mata yang terus berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. "Kau itu sempurna untukku. Apa adanya dirimu. Apa aku pernah memintamu merubah sesuatu darimu? Meskipun aku pernah mengomentari kelemahanmu, tapi yang ada aku lebih menjagamu kan?"

"A–Aku hanya takut."

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Tak akan pernah." Kris mengecup pelan puncak kepala Tao. Ia membelai lembut helaian rambut Tao sebelum memeluknya kembali dan memberi kehangatan pada _dongsaeng _tersayangnya itu.

Beberapa saat setelah Tao tenang, Kris segera menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya pulang. Ia tersenyum lembut yang tentunya dibalas oleh Tao, "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku bermain permainan itu. Paling tidak aku sekarang tahu hal yang kau suka dan yang tidak kau suka."

"Ya, _gege_. Aku senang kau menemaniku bermain."

Kris berdeham kecil seiring mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan lembut Tao, "Lain kali kalau kau mau jujur padaku, tak usah mengajakku bermain _game_ segala. Kau bisa langsung bilang kan?"

"Lebih seru seperti ini!" ucap Tao seraya tersenyum jahil. "Jadi apa _gege _akan membelikanku koleksi Gucci yang terbaru?"

"Tidak!"

"_Bbuing! Bbuing!_"

Kris mendesah pelan, "Akan kupikirkan nanti."

"_Gege_! Ayo cepat jalannya! Nanti fans mu mengerubungimu lagi!"

"Kau tidak perlu sebegitu cemburu, kan?"

Mereka terus memperdebatkan hal-hal kecil hingga suara mereka perlahan menghilang seiring sepasang kekasih itu menjauh dari tempat mereka semula.

Kedua orang itu tidak menyadari, masing-masing dari mereka menyisakan sepasang _bubble _di dasar gelas yang mereka minum tadi. Anehnya masing-masing dari _bubble _itu membentuk lengkungan yang terlihat seperti hati. Mungkin kebetulan? Ataukah itu pertanda bahwa keajaiban akan selalu menyatukan mereka?

Tentu saja Tuhan pun tak mau melihat mereka berpisah. Lewat sebuah permainan konyol pun keajaiban bisa datang. Siapa yang tahu?

**TBC/END?**

* * *

**Author Cuap-Cuap :**

_Annyeonghaseyo_! Terima kasih udah mau mampir untuk baca fanfic abal ini, ne?

FF ini terinspirasi pertama kali dari _game _yang dimainin anggota Barefoot Friends bareng Lee Hyori. Harusnya dimainin rame-rame, tapi biar agak romantis dan privasi jadi dibuat berdua aja

_Mianhae_ kalau FF ini abal, gaje, dan singkat ya. Namanya juga penulis gadungan XD

Rencananya FF ini mau dibuat versi lain untuk _couple _lain, tapi karena saya sadar saya lemah (malas) dalam pembuatan FF berchapter jadi saya tanya _reader_ nya dulu heheh!

Nah, untuk penghargaan bagi authornya cukup tekan tombol di bawah dan me **REVIEW **oke?

Saya terima secara sukarela, meskipun saya agak maksa juga XD

_Jia you!_


	2. Chapter 2 : I Can't Sleep

**Up or Down Game**

**An EXO Fanfiction©**

**Disclaimer : Characters are belong to SM Town. The story plot and idea are mine.**

**Pairing : SuLay**

**Warning : Full of Typo, Boys Love, OOC dan segala kejelekan lainnya. Don't like Don't read! No bashing, No flaming chara! Flame has never been accepted, Critique are allowed.**

**Rate : K+ - T  
**

**Wish you like it! ^^**

* * *

Malam di _dorm _sebuah _boyband _pendatang baru yang tengah melejit namanya, EXO. Suasana sangat tenang karena semua anggotanya sudah lelap tertidur, paling tidak sebelum…

"Yixing _gege_~" rengek seorang _maknae _dari EXO-M yang memiliki mata panda cerah, secerah bunga matahari yang tumbuh di pesisir Jeju saat musim semi. Ia menarik ujung baju seorang _namja _yang tengah mencuci piring sisa makan malam.

"Ada apa Taozi? Kau tidak bisa tidur lagi? Kan Kris _gege _menemanimu" balasnya lembut. _Namja _panda tadi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Matanya terlihat berlinang air mata, tapi ia segera mengusapnya. Lagipula dia _namja _dan tak boleh sering menangis, kan?

"Justru itu masalahnya, dia sedang marah padaku."

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pemuda bermarga Huang itu menghela nafasnya, "Aku kan memainkan sebuah _game _dengannya kemarin, tapi aku kalah karena aku menangis duluan. Jadi yang kalah harus mengabulkan permintaan pemenangnya. Aku sudah kabulkan, tapi dia malah marah."

"_Game _apa itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Namanya _Up or Down_. Kau memberikan masing-masing satu kalimat yang dapat membuat lawan mainmu sangat senang atau sangat sedih. Begitu pula sebaliknya" jelas Tao panjang lebar.

"Sepertinya itu _game _yang menarik. Lalu, apa yang diminta Kris _gege_?"

Tao terlihat berpikir, "Katanya dia ingin memakanku."

Mata Yixing sontak terbelalak saat mendengarnya. Ia hampir berteriak kalau saja Tao tidak memberi penjelasan lain. "Itu berarti dia mau makan bersamaku kan? Aku barusan makan bersamanya tadi di kamar, tapi dia malah marah padaku."

Yixing menghela nafas lega, '_Untung saja dia polos_.' Yixing pun menarik tangan Tao dan menuju ke kamar dimana Kris tidur.

"Ya! _Duizzhang_! Kau jangan berkata macam-macam pada Taozi ya!" serunya kesal. _Leader _dari EXO-M itu hanya mendengus kesal dan tak berniat membalas ucapan _umma _dari EXO-M yang biasanya lembut itu. "Taozi, kau tidur saja ya. Jangan hiraukan dia" sindirnya pada Kris.

Ia pun berjalan kearah dapur dan menikmati secangkir teh yang dibuatnya. Ia duduk di sofa yang mengarah ke jendela besar dan menikmati kemerlap cahaya Kota Seoul. Berulang kali ia menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana tidak? Akhir-akhir ini ia merasakan hal aneh yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang karena ketakutan. Terutama karena mimpi buruk yang sering menghantui tidurnya.

'Huft…'

"Berhenti menghela nafasmu Xing-ah. Nanti kau cepat tua." Suara itu membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok _namja _baik dengan senyum lembutnya yang menawan. Meskipun ia tidak setinggi Kris, tapi tetap saja aura pemimpin yang bijaksana membuatnya terlihat sangat istimewa.

"Ah, Suho. Maafkan aku" ucapnya. Ya, pria itu adalah Kim Junmyeon atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Suho. Seorang _leader _sekaligus pelindung EXO. Ia juga seorang _namja chingu _dari Zhang Yixing sendiri, dan merupakan suami –_member _lain bilang begitu– dari Yixing.

"Kau belum tidur?" Yixing menggeleng pelan. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlambat tidur, apa kau insomnia?"

"Tidak juga sih sebenarnya. Aku hanya belum ngantuk."

Suho menepuk kepalanya pelan, "Sebaiknya kau tidur kalau tidak ada jadwal. Nanti kau sakit."

Yixing tersenyum karena perlakuan lembut dari Suho, "_Xie xie_."

"Aku juga tak bisa tidur sebenarnya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Bagaimana kalau bermain sebuah _game_? Tao mengajari ini padaku" usulnya cepat. Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum Suho mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Apapun jika bersamamu akan kulakukan."

Semburat merah terlukis jelas di wajah manis Yixing, "Jadi kita akan memberikan masing-masing satu kalimat yang membuat lawan kita sangat senang atau sedih. Siapa yang menunjukkan emosinya seperti marah, menangis, dan sebagainya akan kalah dan mendapat hukuman."

"Hmm… Aku setuju. Kita bermain adil, _ne_?" ucap Suho. "Mari mulai dari yang menyenangkan dulu."

"Kau tampan?" tebak Yixing.

"_Mian_, tapi bukan itu."

"Kau baik sekali, Suho-_ah._"

Yixing terlihat berpikir, "Aku membutuhkanmu. Jangan pergi." Ia mengatakan itu setulus hatinya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Ayo tebak lagi!"

"Semua orang mencintaimu."

"_Saranghamnida, _Kim Junmyeon!" seru Yixing lagi. Suho tak bergeming, ia hanya menahan senyumnya.

"Junmyeonnie, Suho _sarangseuro_~~" Yixing melakukan tingkah lucu dan bergelayut manja pada Suho. Ia tersenyum manis yang sukses membuat nafas Suho tertahan.

"Wah! Kau bisa _aegyo _ternyata! Tapi kau tetap salah."

"Apa kau bisa beri aku petunjuk?" tanya Yixing hampir putus asa.

"Arti nama Suho apa?"

Yixing menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Suho dalam-dalam lalu tersenyum, "Jadilah pelindungku." Ketulusan yang tercermin di mata Yixing membuat Suho semakin jatuh hati padanya. Ia otomatis memeluk tubuh Yixing dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku sangat ingin kau berkata begitu padaku. Kau selalu melakukan semuanya sendiri, meskipun kesulitan sekalipun. Kau harus sering minta bantuanku" ucap Suho perhatian. Ia tersenyum pada Yixing yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Sekarang tebaklah sesuatu yang membuatku sedih."

Yixing mengibaskan tangannya untuk melepaskan rasa panas akibat darah yang naik ke kedua pipinya saat tersipu oleh kalimat Suho tadi. "Junmyeonnie _babo_!"

"Hei! Aku ini pintar tahu!" protes Suho.

"Ya, ya. Eum, lebih baik kau pergi saja."

"Atau, _training _tujuh tahun? Apa saja yang kau lakukan?!" ucapnya sarkastik.

"Junmyeonnie pengecut!" Yixing mengatakan hal-hal itu sambil tertawa kecil. Suho yang sedang meneguk teh dari cangkirnya pun sontak tersedak.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Suho menyelidik.

_Namja _manis itu tersenyum hingga lesung pipinya terlihat, "Tidak. Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh untuk kalimat terakhir."

Suho berdecak sebal, "Yah, kau jahat Yixing-_ah_. Pengecut begini tapi aku tetap _namja _mu kan?"

"Eh? Tentu saja!" ujar Yixing semangat. "Hmm… Bagaimana kalau Luhan _gege _lebih _manly _darimu?"

Awalnya keheningan menghampiri mereka hingga Suho membelalakkan matanya. "_Andwae_! Jangan pernah katakan itu Yixing!" serunya marah.

Perkataannya membuat seorang _dancer _EXO-M itu tertawa lebih keras. Ia benar-benar suka saat Suho marah karena dibandingkan dengan Luhan yang _notabene _sangat manis dan tidak se-_manly _Suho. "Ternyata kau benar-benar akan marah karena itu ya?"

"_Next_! Aku akan mulai menebak hal-hal yang membuatmu sedih terlebih dahulu" ucap Suho mengabaikan komentar Yixing dan berniat membalas dendam. "Bagaimana kalau, Yixing kenapa kau sangat pelupa?"

"Bukan itu."

"Kau tidak terkenal!"

"Memang tidak."

"Aku membencimu."

"Zhang Yixing _master loading _setahun!"

Suho terlihat berpikir sejenak, "_Umma _yang cerewet."

Yixing memukul kepala _leader _itu pelan. Ia terlihat kesal. "Suho! Berhentilah main-main!"

"_Mianhaeyo_. Bagaimana kalau, aku lebih suka Weijia-_ge _daripada Yixing?" Pertanyaan Suho sukses membuat Yixing kembali memukul kepalanya.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu Yixing-_ah_." Yixing terdiam karenanya. Ia benar-benar merasa aneh saat ini. Kepalanya terasa pusing seketika dan pandangannya mulai mengabur karena air mata yang mengalir di pelupuk matanya. Ia mengusapnya dan berpura-pura tersenyum.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Shì_, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh melanjutkan tebakanmu" ucapnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Sekelebat ingatan tentang mimpi buruknya kembali berputar di kepalanya.

"Ehm… _Ne_. Ini satu-satunya kalimat terakhir yang terpikirkan olehku" ujar Suho memperingatkannya. Matanya terlihat sangat serius saat ini, "Mungkin ketakutan terbesarmu adalah, aku akan pergi dari dunia selamanya."

Yixing menutup matanya erat-erat dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia kemudian menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. Hingga sepasang tangan hangat nan lembut menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"… Xing."

"… Yixing."

"… Zhang Yixing. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suho mendadak panik saat ia merasakan tubuh Yixing bergetar hebat. Ia memeluk tubuh rapuh itu dan membisikkan '_Gwaencanha_' pada kekasihnya yang lembut itu. Yixing merintih pelan ketika ingatan dimana Suho benar-benar akan meninggalkannya dari dunia menghampirinya. Meskipun itu hanya sebuah bunga tidur yang buruk, tetapi tetap saja terasa nyata dalam ingatannya.

"Su… ho. _K―kajima_" lirih Yixing dengan nafas yang terputus karena ketakutannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi Yixing-_ah_. Percayalah padaku" balas Suho yang menenangkan Yixing lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Ia mengangkat wajah Yixing hanya untuk melihat _namja chingu _nya yang tengah berjuang menahan tangisnya.

"Menangislah, kalau kau memang mau menangis." Suho tersenyum tulus, namun justru membuat Yixing lebih tertekan. Mungkin karena takut seandainya senyuman itu menghilang.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari pelukan Suho, "_A–ani. _Maaf mengkhawatirkanmu."

Suho menatapnya sedih. Yixing memang seseorang yang kurang terbuka dan sedikit pemalu, bahkan dengan Suho sekalipun, tetapi itu justru membuatnya merasa seperti _namja chingu _yang tidak berguna. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kumohon ceritakan padaku sekali ini saja."

Kedua _namja _itu terdiam sambil menikmati semilir angin yang masuk melalui bilik jendela dan menerbangkan tirainya. Suho menatap Yixing yang menunduk seraya menanti penjelasan.

"Sebenarnya, aku bermimpi tentangmu akhir-akhir ini." Yixing mulai membuka mulutnya dan menceritakan semua yang ada di pikirannya. "Aku berdiri disana dan melihat tubuhmu terhempas saat berusaha mengejarku yang terlebih dahulu berjalan meninggalkanmu karena marah padamu."

"… Tapi sungguh. Aku selalu takut karena semua perilaku lembutmu. Aku takut semua itu akan menghilang begitu aku memutuskan untuk lebih percaya padamu" sambung Yixing dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar.

Suho yang melihatnya akhirnya menarik Yixing kedalam pelukannya. Ada sekilat amarah sekaligus kesedihan di matanya. "Jadi itu yang membuatmu tidak pernah percaya padaku? Lalu, hal itu juga yang membuatmu tak bisa tidur?"

"_Shì_. Maafkan aku yang merepotkanmu, ya? Aku hanya takut kalau aku menceritakannya padamu, kau benar-benar akan menjauh dariku" ucap Yixing yang membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan Suho.

"… Apa kau marah?"

Suho berdeham kecil, "Tentu saja aku marah! Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir! Lagipula berani-beraninya kau membayangkanku meninggal hanya karena hal seperti itu" ucap Suho.

"_Duì bu qǐ_. Maafkan mimpiku yang konyol" lirih Yixing.

_Namja _lembut yang memeluknya itu tertawa kecil, "Tapi aku senang. Itu artinya kau benar-benar menyayangiku kan? Hingga takut kalau aku pergi meninggalkanmu."

Masing-masing dari mereka hanya terdiam dan menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar diantara mereka. Tak ada seorangpun yang berniat melepaskannya. Saat Yixing sudah tenang, Suho melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat wajah Yixing. Ia menangkup wajah manis itu dengan kedua tangannya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Menikmati setiap _inchi _dan poin-poin sempurna milik seorang Zhang Yixing.

"Terakhir, kalimat yang membuatmu bahagia" ucap Suho lembut. "Aku akan hidup denganmu sekarang hingga selamanya. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. _Wǒ ài ni_."

Tepat setelah kalimat lembut itu dibisikkan oleh seorang Kim Junmyeon yang menawan, setetes kristal bening mengalir di wajah Yixing. Ia tak percaya akan apa yang di dengarnya dan ia merasa seperti sedang bermimpi sekarang. Tak lama kemudian ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat kebahagiaan menghampiri dirinya. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan tangisannya agar Suho tidak semakin mengkhawatirkannya.

Tangan Suho terjulur untuk mengusap kristal itu, "Maka berjanjilah padaku kau juga akan menemaniku sekarang dan selamanya, _ne_?" ucapnya. "Lagipula aku punya sepuluh anak yang tak bisa kutinggalkan."

Suho meraih jari kelingking Yixing dan mengaitkannya dengan jari kelingkingnya sendiri. Senyum simpul terlukis di wajah sempurna milik mereka berdua. Suho kembali memeluk Yixing erat seakan takut bahwa Yixing akan pergi kalau ia melepaskannya.

"Jangan takut. Aku juga tidak rela kalau harus meninggalkan _namja chingu _ku yang manis ini. Kapan lagi aku bertemu orang sepertimu?" ucap Suho senang.

Yixing tertawa kecil karenanya. "Kau harus lebih terbuka padaku mulai sekarang. Aku memang _leader _grup ini, tapi selebihnya aku ini _namja chingu _mu. Jadi aku milikmu dan kau juga milikku. _Alji_?"

"_Ne, arasseo_!" ucap Yixing senang. "Baiklah, kau yang menang karena aku sempat menangis tadi."

Suho terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Aku memberikan kemenanganku padamu. Jadi kau yang tentukan hukumannya."

"Eum… Ba–bagaimana k–kalau kau boleh 'memakan' ku untuk malam ini?" tanya Yixing dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Yixing menunduk malu sekaligus merutuki apa yang baru ia katakan.

Suho sangat bahagia dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Sebelum sempat ia menjawab dengan senang hati, sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka dari dunia mereka sendiri.

"Oh! Suho _gege _dan Yixing _gege _juga mau saling memakan ya! Kalau begitu lebih baik kalian melakukannya denganku dan Kris-_ge_! Sekalian, tadi Kris-_ge _juga mau memakanku lagi" seru Tao antusias. _Maknae _panda itu entah datang dari mana. Perkataannya membuat Yixing terkejut, sementara Suho mengernyit heran. Sebelum sempat protes mereka sudah ditarik oleh Tao.

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir. Sebuah dapur _dorm _EXO yang sangat dicintai pemiliknya, yaitu Yixing dan Kyungsoo. Saat ini dua _leader _kita duduk berhadapan sementara kedua _namja chingu _mereka duduk tepat disebelah mereka.

"_Gege_, makan es krimnya dong! Itu kan sudah disiapkan Yixing _gege_!" rengek Tao pada _namja _tampan yang sedang bergumam kesal di sebelahnya. "Wah! Kita harus sering-sering memakan bersama seperti ini! Yixing _gege_, suapi aku lagi" pinta Tao pada Yixing yang berada di dekatnya. Suho dan Yixing hanya tertawa canggung karenanya.

Sementara itu kedua lelaki manis itu tidak sadar bahwa kedua _leader _itu tengah ber-telepati ria.

'_Panda mu itu benar-benar! Harusnya kau tidak mengatakan itu padanya!_' protes Suho sambil memberikan _glare _pada Kris.

'_Jangan salahkan aku kalau dia benar-benar polos!_' batin Kris. Ia memberikan tatapan dingin yang sangat menusuk. Jika saja tatapannya itu dijadikan pisau, mungkin Suho sudah habis terbunuh.

'_Tapi dia menggangguku dan Yixing tadi!_'

'_Memang itu urusanku?!'_

"Jangan hanya saling menatap dan makanlah." Ucapan Yixing membuat kedua _leader _itu terdiam. Bayangkan saja, Yixing mengatakannya sambil tersenyum tapi aura jahat menguar dari tubuhnya.

Yixing memijit pelipisnya, '_Dasar duizzhang bodoh_!' batinnya sebelum tersenyum pada Tao dan kembali menyuapi Tao.

Kesimpulannya adalah, jangan pernah mengatakan sesuatu seperti kata 'memakan' pada orang yang polos. Karena hal itu tak ada dalam kamus mereka.

**TBC/END?**

* * *

**Author Cuap-Cuap :  
**

Akhirnya bisa buat versi lainnya juga dan kali ini SuLay yang dewasa, beda sama KrisTao yang imut-imut kemarin ^^

Tao di Growl dengan rambut birunya itu _No Comment_. Terus saya jadi cinta sama _Growl _karena banyak _couple _yang nge _dance _sampingan. Cinta juga sama kameraman nya XD *curcol*

_Gomawo_ untuk semua yang mendukung _ne_? Karena pilihan terbanyaknya dibuat versi lain, jadi saya buat

_Mian_, kalo ada yang gak sesuai dan gaje

Untuk pertanyaan dari,** dr22oktaviani1 : **Biasanya karena mereka _namja __chingu _nya karena itu mereka tau :) Gak tau kenapa, kadang-kadang pemainnya bisa tebak ejekan aneh sekalipun *di permainan asli* XD _Gomawo __review _nya~

**Special Thanks to :**

**PrinceTae, Zhe, YuniNJ, Ji Dray, Lee EunSook, Albert, Arvitakimkim, Emaknya Panda, Kim MinHyun, URuRuBaek, rizkyeonhae, Baby Ziren, ajib4ff, amel. anyi2, Baby Ziren KTS, Dark Shine, dr22oktaviani1, Milky Andromeda**

_Gamsahamnida_, untuk semua yang mendukung positif ff ini. _Saranghaeyo_!

Terima kasih sudah membaca, klik **REVIEW **untuk penghargaan bagi _author _nya yang masih banyak belajar ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Fight, Play, and Love

**Up or Down Game**

**An EXO Fanfiction©**

**Disclaimer : Characters are belong to SM Town. The story plot and idea are mine.**

**Pairing : ChanBaek**

**Warning : Full of Typo, Boys Love, OOC dan segala kejelekan lainnya. Don't like Don't read! No bashing, No flaming chara! Flame has never been accepted, Critique are allowed.**

**Rate : K+ - T**

**Wish you like it! ^^**

* * *

**BRAK! BRUK! BUAK!**

_Dorm _EXO pukul 11 malam, dimana semua penghuni nya sudah terlelap hingga serangkaian suara berisik mengganggu ketenangan _dorm _yang biasanya memang tidak tenang ini. Suara-suara tersebut sepertinya berasal dari hantaman-hantaman benda di dinding, atau pun suara dari perabotan yang tengah dihancurkan.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekati sebuah kamar bertuliskan '_Park Chanyeol _– _Byun Baekhyun_' dengan tergesa-gesa. Orang tersebut sepertinya naik darah karena suara-suara yang berdatangan dari kamar tersebut mengganggu istirahat malamnya.

"Yah! Chanyeol-_ah_, Baekhyun-_ah_! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak seorang _namja _yang biasanya baik dan lembut, siapa lagi kalau bukan _leader _dari _boyband _EXO, Suho. Siapa saja yang melihatnya pun akan heran kenapa ia terlihat seperti setan berwajah malaikat saat ini.

"YAA! Berikan _remote_ nya! Kupukul kepala bodohmu itu nanti!" Terdengar teriakan dari _namja _bertubuh kecil dengan surai pirang kecoklatan. Ia mengabaikan seruan Suho barusan.

"_Shireo_! Aku tidak mau tidur di neraka setiap malam!" Satu sahutan lagi dari _namja _berperawakan tinggi menjulang dengan rambut hitam kelamnya. Ia juga tak mendengarkan satupun perkataan Suho.

Siapa yang tidak akan marah dengan duo kekanakan ini? Semua orang akan dibuat marah oleh kelakuan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Tak terkecuali Suho yang _notabene _sangat baik hati ini. "Hentikan!"

**BUK!**

Masing-masing dari mereka mendapat hadiah pukulan tepat di kepala dari Suho. "Diamlah! Semua _member _sedang tidur. Mereka akan kesiangan kalau terlambat tidur karena kalian."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menunduk entah merasa bersalah atau hanya sekedar takut. "Apa masalah kalian?" tanya Suho baik-baik.

"DIA―!"

"Satu persatu Yeol-_ssi_! Baek-_ssi_!"

Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya menunduk, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk menceritakannya terlebih dahulu. "_Hyung_, dia menyembunyikan _remote_ pendinginnya dan sekarang suhunya 18° Kau tahu kan _hyung_, kalau aku tidak bisa tidur dalam dingin. Apalagi saat ini sudah mulai memasuki musim gugur."

"Lalu kau Chanyeol-_ah_?"

"Aku kepanasan _hyung_. Aku tak keberatan kalau ia menaikkan suhunya, tapi hingga 30°? Itu sudah sepanas di musim panas. Ini kan belum benar-benar musim gugur!" sahut Chanyeol yang segera diberi tatapan membunuh dari Baekhyun.

"Astaga, apa hanya itu yang kalian ributkan?" Suho bertanya dengan kekesalan yang terselip di nadanya.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana kalau nanti aku dehidrasi karena kepanasan?"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya kearah Chanyeol, "Bagaimana kalau aku mati membeku karena kedinginan, _hyung_?"

Suho terdiam. Ia memijit pelipisnya, '_Dasar berlebihan_' batinnya. "Maksudku, apa kalian harus bertengkar setiap malam?"

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias, sementara Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sebal. Suho menghela nafas berat dan menyerahkan _remote_ _AC_ yang ia pegang pada Chanyeol, "Sudahlah tidur sana. Jangan berani merubahnya! Aku sudah mengaturnya di 25°"

Setelah Suho menjauh kedua orang yang tadinya terdiam itu mulai bertengkar memperebutkan benda tak berguna itu. Baekhyun yang memang keras kepala berusaha merebutnya dari genggaman kuat Chanyeol.

"Yak! Berikan!"

"Tidak! Nanti kau turunkan jadi 30 lagi! Ini saja sudah panas, kau mau sepanas apa huh?" Chanyeol memanfaatkan tinggi badannya dengan meletakkan _remote_ _AC_ itu diatas lemari yang tidak dapat dijangkau Baekhyun.

"Kau jahat! Apa harus selalu kau yang berkuasa?!" seru Baekhyun marah. Ia naik keatas kasurnya dan duduk memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Dasar egois! Aku kan cuma tidak mau kami sakit karena kedinginan" gumam Baekhyun dengan suara amat kecil. Ia sangat kesal hingga merasa dirinya akan menangis, tapi segera diurungkan niatnya. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya di depan Chanyeol?

_Namja _tinggi yang kekanakan itu memandangi punggung Baekhyun. Terbesit rasa bersalah di hatinya karena telah melukai _namja _yang sangat disayangnya ini. Ia ingin menegur Baekhyun, tapi ia juga merasa gengsi.

"Baekhyunnie…"

"Apa?! Urusi saja _remote_ pendinginnya!" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol pun agak kesal mendengarnya, "Aku kan cuma memanggilmu! Biasa saja menjawabnya!"

"Terserah. Aku lelah." Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya seraya memeluk bantalnya dan pura-pura tidur.

Hening.

Park Chanyeol merasa aneh dengan suara detik jam yang menambah canggung suasana di kamar ini. Apa Baekhyun benar-benar meninggalkannya sendirian? Bagaimana bisa dia tertidur lebih dulu? Setidaknya pertanyaan itulah yang sedari tadi muncul di kepala Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunnie…" panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

"Baekkie, kau benar-benar sudah tidur?"

"Bacon-_ah_, kau jangan tidur!"

"… Ah, rupanya kau sudah tertidur ya. _Jaljayo_."

Chanyeol terus mengatakan hal-hal itu dalam berbagai ekspresi, mulai dari mengatakannya secara halus, lalu ia marah-marah, kemudian berbisik sedih seperti itu. Jujur Baekhyun pun terganggu dengan suara _bass _yang membuatnya kembali naik darah.

"Apa lagi?!" serunya.

"Hei, kau masih marah?"

_Namja _manis itu memicingkan matanya, "Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kau buat marah dengan semua kelakuanmu itu."

"Tapi ini kan cuma masalah pendingin" ucap Chanyeol. Setelah itu Baekhyun tidak menatapnya lagi dan berbalik memunggunginya kembali.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, "Baiklah. Kita akan bermain sebuah permainan yang Kris _hyung_ ajarkan padaku, dan yang kalah boleh mendapatkan _remote _nya."

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Permainan apa?"

"_Up or Down_, dimana kau mengatakan dua kalimat yang membuat lawanmu sangat senang dan sangat terluka. Yang terlebih dulu marah atau menangis karena terharu atau sedih, dia yang kalah. _Eottae_?"

"Huft… _Joha_, aku mulai dulu. Dari yang baik-baik."

"Ya, aku menunggumu." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama merapikan posisi duduknya. Mereka duduk bersebrangan dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

Hal itu membuat gugup Baekhyun, karena saat ini si _Happy Virus _ini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum jahil. "_Sijakhamnida_. Park Chanyeol lebih tampan dari Kris."

Chanyeol menepuk dadanya bangga, "_I know_."

"Kau adalah visualnya?"

"Terima kasih, tapi bukan itu."

"Kau takkan menemukan orang semanis Chanyeol di dunia" ucap Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sangat tulus, tapi ia menyembunyikan dengan tampang polos nya.

"Eum… Atau, _Reaction King _yang paling aku cintai?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut dan membuat Baekhyun mendengus lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu T-Shirt milik SuJu _sunbae_-_nim_?"

"Tapi aku sudah punya."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kau akan sukses di _Variety Show_?" Chanyeol kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ehm, _saranghaeyo oppa_~" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada Chanyeol dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia tak sadar bahwa keimutan berlebihan miliknya dapat membunuh seorang Park Chanyeol kapan saja.

Chanyeol berdeham kecil dan berusaha tenang. Ia menggunakan _poker face _milik Sehun dan _playboy face _yang dimiliki Kai sekaligus. "_Nado saranghae_, Byun Baekhyun."

_Main vocal _EXO itu tersipu malu, tapi sebisa mungkin tidak ia tunjukkan karena tak mau kalah dari _namja chingu _nya. Baekhyun kemudian terdiam untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Ia tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang begitu mengharapkan kalimat-kalimat manis darinya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah menunggu Baekhyun sangat lama, dan orang itu hanya terdiam. "Kau lama sekali Baekkie!"

"Diamlah, aku sedang berpikir Yeollie" jawab Baekhyun tak sadar. Sepertinya emosinya sedikit membaik karena permainan itu, terlihat saat ia kembali mengatakan 'Yeollie.'

"… _Joha_! Aku akan memberikan diriku pada dirimu seluruhnya!"

Chanyeol pun terdiam dengan bibir yang terbuka karena serangan yang dilancarkan Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Setelah tersadar, ia tersenyum riang dan memeluk Baekhyun. "Benarkah? Kau janji?"

"Ahah! _Ne_!" balas Baekhyun dengan tawa yang agak dipaksakan, padahal dalam hatinya dia berkata seperti, '_Sudah bisa ditebak pikiran namja-namja mesum di dorm ini. Semua sama. Tak terkecuali si bodoh ini._'

"Aku akan menebak yang baik-baik, Baekhyunnie!" seru Chanyeol semangat. "_Eyeliner _mu terlihat bagus di matamu."

"Huh? Itu bahkan tidak membuatku senang" ejek Baekhyun.

"Kau semanis _bubble tea_!"

"Aku _namja_, _babo_!"

"Suaramu lebih bagus dari Chen?"

"_Saranghaeyo_" ucapnya lembut.

Baekhyun yang agak teralihkan karena ponselnya yang berdering pun tidak mendengar perkataan terakhir tadi. "Ah, kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Tidak lupakan" jawab Chanyeol malas.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir, "Atau kau _fans _satu-satunya SNSD _sunbae_-_nim_!"

Perkataannya itu sontak membuat Baekhyun kesal dan memukul kepalanya, "Yak! Kau bodoh! Kalau begitu berarti mereka tidak terkenal!"

"Bukankah kau ingin seperti itu? Mendapatkan cinta dari SNSD _sunbae_-_nim_, dan sebagainya" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Sepertinya _rapper _kita ini tengah cemburu. Terlihat dari caranya memalingkan pandangan dari Baekhyun sambil mendengus kesal.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku mau sih. Tapi tetap saja, ketenaran mereka nomor 1!"

"Yasudah kalau begitu nikahi saja mereka semua. Sekalian, kau kan bisa punya sembilan istri" sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya, "Oh, kau marah ya Chanyeollie? Kau cemburu? Kau lucu sekali!"

Melihat Chanyeol yang cemberut, ia pun mendekatinya dan mencubit kedua pipi Chanyeol. "… Jangan marah Chanyeollie."

'_Astaga! Demi Luhan dia manis!_' batin Chanyeol. Ia berdeham kecil sebelum mengatakan, "Baiklah, kumaafkan."

"_Nice_! Eh, kau belum selesai menebaknya."

"Apa? Aku akan membelikanmu album baru SNSD tepat setelah dia rilis nanti dan meminta tanda tangan mereka langsung?" Chanyeol sebenarnya mengatakan hal itu asal-asalan. Ia malas kalau Baekhyun sudah teralihkan gara-gara _girlband _yang ia suka itu.

"_Jinjja?! _Kau baik sekali!" Baekhyun berlari menubruk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. Sudah jelas bahwa itulah jawaban dari kebahagiaan terbesar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, '_Dasar fanboy, ya otaknya tetap fanboy! Apa bagusnya sunbae-nim itu dibanding aku_?' batinnya. Tunggu, bukankah dia sendiri juga _fanboy_? Bukankah _rapper genius _ini menyukai Super Junior? Baiklah, terserah dia.

"Yeol."

"Ya?" jawab Chanyeol malas.

"Bagaimana kalau untuk kalimat-kalimat buruknya kita lakukan langsung bersamaan?" usul Baekhyun yang langsung disetujui oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau bodoh!" seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak bisa apa-apa!" balas Chanyeol.

"Kau jelek!"

"Memang kau tampan?!"

"Chanyeol _momchi_!"

"_Eyeliner _tebal!"

"Sehun lebih tampan darimu!"

"Kyungsoo lebih manis darimu!"

Seiring kalimat-kalimat ejekan itu terlontar, semakin panas suasana yang terasa disana. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun saat ini sudah saling menatap benci seperti beberapa menit yang lalu saat mereka berebut _remote_ AC.

"Dasar tidak peka!" seru Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol mulai emosi, "Dasar egois!"

"Aku nge-_rap _lebih baik darimu!"

"Aku juga menyanyi lebih baik darimu!" Jika saja ini di dalam komik atau film animasi, mungkin sudah tercipta kilat-kilatan petir dari pandangan menusuk mereka masing-masing.

"Kau tidak bisa menari!"

"Urat lehermu yang jelek itu terlihat saat menyanyi!"

"_Beatbox _mu itu yang jelek!"

"_Hapkido _mu payah!"

"Pemain _band _tak berbakat!"

"Penyanyi kurang handal!"

Nada suara mereka meninggi, hingga membuat kedua orang itu terengah-engah. "Dasar tinggi!"

"Dasar pendek!"

"Tiang Listrik!"

"Kurcaci!"

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!" seru Baekhyun marah dan menerjang tubuh Chanyeol.

"PENDEK!" teriak Chanyeol tak kalah keras. Dan akhirnya tubuh kedua orang itu terjatuh lumayan keras di lantai, setelah sebelumnya berguling-guling diatas kasur milik Chanyeol. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, mereka pun terus berguling diatas lantai keras itu sambil saling meneriakkan '_Tiang Listrik_' atau '_Pendek_' secara bergantian.

"AKH!" ringis mereka berdua saat menghantam tembok. Beruntung tembok itu tepat berada disana, coba bayangkan kalau itu tangga? Dua _namja _kekanakan ini tidak akan bisa tampil di _Music Bank _esok harinya.

Mata mereka yang sebelumnya terbelalak lebar seperti mata yang dimiliki Kyungsoo, kini tertutup rapat. Perlahan mereka membuka mata mereka secara bersamaan, dan mata mereka masing-masing kembali terbelalak lebar.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Chanyeol berada tepat diatas Baekhyun sambil mencengkram pundak Baekhyun yang terbaring tak berdaya dibawahnya. Nafas mereka terengah-engah karena kegiatan berguling-guling tadi.

Chanyeol perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun, dan _namja _manis itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia selalu takut saat Chanyeol bertingkah seperti ini, ya karena suatu alasan yang kalian pasti tahu.

**CUP**

Sang _rapper _tampan EXO itu rupanya tengah mencium kedua mata kecil Baekhyun secara bergantian. "Ya! Buka matamu!"

"E–Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Baekhyun gugup. Ia bahkan lebih gugup daripada saat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya, karena jarang sekali Chanyeol bertingkah seaneh ini. Ia sangat lembut dan lebih dewasa. Tentu saja Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol yang sangat manis dan tak memaksanya sedikitpun.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya, "Aku mendoakanmu agar cepat tidur dan mimpi indah. _Saranghae_." Ia pun menggendong tubuh ringan Baekhyun di punggungnya dan membaringkan Baekhyun diatas kasurnya.

Ia berjalan kearah kasurnya sendiri dan berusaha untuk terlelap. "K–Kau. Tidak biasanya" bisik Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti lelah, tidurlah. Hehe, maafkan aku membuatmu marah ya?" ucapnya yang langsung membuat Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

'_Apa dia kemasukan roh baik? Molla_' batin Baekhyun heran sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

**PI! PI! PI!**

'_Aish, kenapa dingin sekali_?' Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah _AC_ dan terpampang angka yang menunjukkan 16° disana. Tak sengaja ia bertatapan dengan _namja _tinggi yang tengah menggenggam _remote_ pendingin.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!"

"_Shireo_!"

Baekhyun segera berdiri dan berusaha merebut benda itu, "Sudah kuduga kau bersikap baik untuk merebutnya kan?!"

"Enak saja! Kan aku yang menang!" sahut Chanyeol tak kalah ngotot.

"Darimana kau yang menang?! Aku saja tidak menangis!"

"Tapi kau terlalu senang tadi saat kubilang akan membelikan album SNSD!"

"Kembalikan!" teriak Baekhyun.

Dan akhirnya malam itu pun menjadi semakin tidak tenang dengan acara 'Berebut _Remote AC _bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.' Mereka melanjutkan pertengkaran itu entah sampai kapan.

**…**

_Dorm EXO _pukul 7 pagi. Terlihat dua orang yang tengah berlutut di depan seseorang yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kalian lakukan? Kan sudah kubilang jangan bertengkar karena ini!" seru sang _Leader EXO_, Suho. Disebelahnya terlihat Yixing yang tengah menenangkan Suho, sekaligus menatap iba pada Baekhyun yang terus menatapnya sedih dan meminta tolong agar dilepaskan.

"_Mianhae hyung_. Itu kan cuma _remote_. Paling tidak _AC-_nya tidak rusak" jawab Chanyeol enteng.

Suho memijit pelipisnya, "Ini kan satu _set_ dengan _AC-_nya. Ini juga rusak karena kalian berebut dan menekan tombolnya secara berlebihan. Aku yakin sebentar lagi _AC_-nya pun rusak."

"Kau kan bisa membelinya untuk kami, _hyung_." Kalau saja Suho tidak ingat kalau Chanyeol adalah _main rapper _dan anggota yang sangat berharga di grup, mungkin saja ia sudah melempar anak ini ke luar jendela. Ia serasa ingin menangis dan berteriak keras karena dibuat kesal oleh seorang Park Chanyeol.

Disanalah mereka berakhir. Dimarahi Suho hingga jadwal mereka yang berikutnya dan disuruh membeli dan memasak sendiri makanan mereka. Belum lagi ditertawai para anggota lain karena tampang mereka yang seperti mayat hidup akibat kelaparan.

Paling tidak mereka akan belajar dari kesalahan mereka setelah ini. Tapi inilah yang membuat pasangan ini selalu terlihat manis, kan?

**TBC/END?**

* * *

**Author Cuap-Cuap :**

_Here is _ChanBaek! Untuk _chap _ini kayaknya gak ada sedih-sedihnya, dipusatin sama kekacauan _couple _ini

Sekali lagi _gomawo _untuk semua yang mendukung ff ini ya? Jadi masih tetep bisa jalan. _Jeongmal gom_awo!

Terus _author _mau minta maaf soal Tao yang kelewat polos kemarin. Jadinya malah keliatan _babo_, _mian_. Saya gak tahu dengan otak saya... Jujur saya cinta sama Tao, jadi yah...

**PrinceTae: **Untuk soal feel sih sebenernya sama untuk dua chap itu, mungkin memang _author _nya aja yang gak terlalu berpengalaman, jadi gak memuaskan _ne_? _Mian_...

Untuk semua _reader _dan _reviewer_ kalau kecewa _mianhae__yo_! ^^

Untuk _chap _ini juga _author _gak tau bakal memuaskan atau tidak, saya sudah mengusahakannya~

**Special Thanks to :**

**JI Dray, DevilFujoshi, dr22oktaviani1, Raina94, berlindia, chocolate cake, Kim MinHyun, Taoris shipperrr, ajib4ff, MinSeulELFSparFishy, Milky Andromeda, PrinceTae, ICE14**

Nah sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya. Bagi yang membaca tolong di **REVIEW** _gamsahamnida_!

Sekedar info, karena Kai dan Sehun paling muda jadi kemungkinan cerita mereka paling belakang hehe... :D


	4. Chapter 4 : Hidden Secret

**Up or Down Game**

**An EXO Fanfiction©**

**Disclaimer : Characters are belong to SM Town. The story plot and idea are mine.**

**Pairing : ChenMin**

**Warning : Full of Typo, Boys Love, OOC dan segala kejelekan lainnya. Don't like Don't read! No bashing, No flaming chara! Flame has never been accepted, Critique are allowed.**

**Rate : K+ - T  
**

**Wish you like it! ^^**

* * *

"Ah, aku sangat rindu Seoul, _hyung_" ucap seorang _namja _berwajah jahil nan tampan yang bersuara bagus. Ia menegur seseorang disampingnya yang sedari tadi memakan _lollipop_ nya dan mengacuhkannya.

"Haa! _Geurae_? Aku juga kalau begitu" jawab pemuda berpipi seperti bakpao itu cepat. Ia tersenyum sekilas kepada _namja _disebelahnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

Saat ini kedua _namja _yang sepertinya merupakan orang terkenal itu tengah berjalan menyusuri Jembatan Mapo yang melintasi Sungai Han. Mereka berdua terlihat mengenakan _hoodie _yang menutupi setengah wajah mereka.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau tidak berhenti makan?"

"Kalau permennya tidak dihabiskan kan sayang nantinya, memang kau mau? Tapi aku sudah memakannya" jawab _namja _yang lebih tua itu dengan mata polosnya. Ia menawarkan pada _namja _disebelahnya sebelum kembali memasukkan _lollipop _itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Tidak terima kasih."

"… Chen-_ah_."

_Namja _yang dipanggil Chen itu menoleh setelah sebelumnya hanya bergumam kesal sambil menatap kearah Sungai Han, "_Ne_, Xiumin _hyung_?"

"Aku lapar" keluh pemuda berpipi bakpao dengan tatapan melasnya yang terlihat seperti anak tupai. Mereka berdua adalah Kim Jongdae atau Chen, dan Kim Minseok atau Xiumin. Dua anggota dari _rookie _berbakat, EXO. Salah satu dari mereka adalah _main vocal_, dan yang lainnya adalah _lead dancer_.

"Tapi kau sedang makan sekarang, _hyung_" ucap Chen. Ia mengernyit heran seraya menatap _hyung_ nya yang tak bisa berhenti makan. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan pipinya mengembang seperti roti, entah mengapa Xiumin tidak kunjung bertambah berat badan.

Xiumin mengeluarkan _lollipop _nya lagi dan menyodorkannya kearah Chen, "Ini tidak mengenyangkan."

"Hmm… Baiklah. Lalu apa?"

Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Menurutmu apa? Ya, kita makanlah _babo_!" Pemuda manis itu mendorong tubuh Chen menjauh, padahal jarak mereka saat ini sudah cukup jauh. Hingga siapapun yang melihatnya tidak bisa menebak apakah mereka saling mengenal atau tidak.

"Iya aku tahu, kau tak usah memukulku juga" ringis Chen.

"Itu karena kau tidak peka!"

Chen mendengus kesal. Ia merapikan _hoodie _nya yang tadi tertiup angin, "Lalu kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku sedang ingin _pudding _sekarang."

"Tapi itu kan juga tidak mengenyangkan, Xiuminnie _hyung_! Ah, lagipula kau yang bayar makananmu sendiri kan?" tanya Chen yang setengah frustasi.

Xiumin menatapnya dengan senyum imutnya, "Kau kan tadi tanya aku mau makan apa. Aku sedang ingin makan itu. Tentu saja tidak, aku meninggalkan dompetku di _dorm_."

"_Jinjja_? Lalu siapa yang akan bayar? Aku kan tidak ikut makan."

Xiumin dengan cepat menunjuk Chen tepat di wajahnya, "Tentu saja kau. Siapa lagi?" Chen hampir saja ingin melompat ke Sungai Han saking frustasi akibat dari kepolosan yang memanfaatkan dari Xiumin, jika saja ia tidak ingat kalau ia masih sayang nyawanya dan EXO tentunya.

"_Shireo_, aku hanya membawa uang yang terbatas. Aku tidak membawa kartu kredit juga, kau kan tadi bilang hanya ingin jalan-jalan."

"Chennie, _ne_? Aku kan tidak tahu kalau aku tiba-tiba lapar. Apa kau mau membiarkanku sakit padahal kita sedang _comeback_?" rengek Xiumin sambil menatap Chen dengan bola mata yang lebar selebar mata Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum diiringi dengan _aegyo _yang biasa ia tunjukkan di beberapa acara _talk show_.

'_Sial_!' rutuk Chen dalam hati. Ia sangat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang selalu tidak kuat dengan _aegyo _itu, jika ia hanya berdua dengan Xiumin dan tidak ada _member _lain. "Terserah kau saja, _hyung_."

"Yay! Kau baik!" Xiumin merangkul pundak Chen yang sebenarnya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Hal itu membuat jantung Chen berdegup kencang. Ia memang terlihat tidak begitu dekat dengan Xiumin, tapi sebenarnya mereka sangat dekat. Hal itu terjadi karena Xiumin lebih sering dekat-dekat anggota lainnya ketimbang dengannya.

Di dalam _dorm _juga hanya mereka satu-satunya pasangan yang belum jadi pasangan. Dalam artian masih berteman baik hingga sekarang. Entah Chen yang lambat, atau Xiumin yang memang tidak peka dan terlalu polos, tapi sebenarnya mereka saling menyukai. Dan mereka menyembunyikan rahasia mereka dengan sangat baik.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke sebuah _café_ kecil yang menyediakan _pudding_ di menunya. Xiumin berjalan dengan senangnya kedalam _café _tersebut dan meninggalkan Chen yang menghela nafas dibelakangnya.

"Oh! Chanyeol-_ah_! Sedang apa disini?" tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba, saat mata kecil nya melihat sosok _namja _bertubuh tinggi yang duduk di pojok ruangan dekat dengan jendela besar.

"Xiumin _hyung_! Chen-_ah_!" seru Chanyeol dan melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka berdua. Xiumin segera mengambil posisi di depan Chanyeol diikuti Chen yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku kan lebih tua darimu, Yeol. Panggil aku _hyung_" sahut Chen agak kesal.

Chanyeol menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, "Kita kan hanya berbeda beberapa bulan."

"Hmm… Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Xiumin.

"Aku sedang menunggu Baekkie. Tadi dia bilang dia mau membeli sesuatu sebentar, aku disuruh menunggu disini, tapi sejak tadi dia tidak kembali." Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ah, _geurae_…" Xiumin membalasnya dengan singkat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah buku menu dan memesan _pudding_ yang dia inginkan.

'_Pendek sekali menjawabnya_' pikir Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Mungkin kau ditinggalkan oleh Baekhyun" celetuk Chen diselingi tawa mengejek darinya.

"Ya! Diam kau muka kotak!" seru Chanyeol.

"Kau kurang ajar, _babo_-yeol!"

Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening saat pesanan milik Xiumin sampai. _Namja _itu terhanyut dalam dunianya sendiri dan menghabiskan beberapa jenis _pudding _yang dipesannya. Chen pun terlihat asik dengan ponselnya, entah ia tengah melihat apa yang jelas ia serius memperhatikan layar ponselnya.

Chanyeol berulang kali menatap _main vocal _dan _lead dancer _grup nya itu bergantian. Ia tak mengerti mengapa suasana canggung membatasi kedua orang yang selalu terlihat dekat ini. "_Hyung_, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Xiumin menatap Chanyeol heran dengan pipinya yang mengembang akibat terlalu banyak _pudding _yang dimakannya, "Hwuapah mwaksudmu?"

"Telan dulu makananmu, _hyung_" ucap Chen sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Xiumin dan tertawa kecil. Tak lama setelah itu kedua orang itu kembali berjauhan dan menatap Chanyeol heran.

Chanyeol semakin mengernyit heran. "Kalian itu kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?" tanya Chen.

"Itu! Kalian sudah jadi kekasih kan?" Chen dan Xiumin sontak menggelengkan kepalanya dan membantahnya keras. "Apa kalian sedang marahan?" sambung Chanyeol dan kedua _namja _itu kembali menggeleng.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja kami berteman!" bantah Xiumin yang sudah selesai menelan makanannya. "Lagipula aku tak pernah memikirkannya sebagai kekasihku."

"Aku juga tak pernah memikirkanmu, _hyung_!" balas Chen tak mau kalah. Sebenarnya ia merasa kecewa dengan jawaban enteng Xiumin.

Lalu keduanya kembali kedalam urusan mereka masing-masing. Xiumin saat ini tengah menghabiskan piring ketiganya sementara Chen sedang menonton video menggunakan _headset_.

'_Ada apa dengan mereka ini_?' batin Chanyeol. '_Jelas mereka saling menyukai. Semua orang di dorm pun tahu itu, dasar bodoh_.'

Terbesit sebuah pikiran jahil di otak Chanyeol, terlihat dari seringaian yang mengembang di wajahnya yang tampan. "_Hyung_, bagaimana kalau kalian bermain _game_?"

Kedua orang itu terlihat serentak menatap Chanyeol dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. "_Game _hwapah?" tanya Xiumin dengan mulut penuh.

"_Up or Down_. Aku pernah diajari Kris _hyung_, lalu Suho dan Lay _hyung_ pernah memainkannya beberapa kali. Kau tahu, setelah itu hubungan mereka biasanya langsung jadi lebih dekat loh." Chanyeol terlihat serius saat mengatakannya.

"Kami sangat dekat, jadi kami tidak perlu bermain permainan itu" jawab Chen cepat.

Xiumin yang terlihat penasaran pun angkat bicara, "Cara mainnya?"

"Satu orang memikirkan dua kalimat yang dapat membuat lawannya sangat senang atau kalimat yang sangat dibencinya. Kalian melakukannya secara bergantian. Pemenangnya akan ditraktir sepuasnya oleh yang kalah, _eottae_?"

"Lalu kau tidak ikut?" sambung Xiumin.

Wajah Chanyeol dibuat seserius mungkin untuk meyakinkan Xiumin, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan menjadi wasitnya jadi Chen harus ikut."

"Kenapa a―" Ucapan Chen belum sempat diselesaikan, namun Xiumin sudah menatapinya entah mengancam atau memohon. "Oh, baiklah" jawabnya pasrah.

"Sekarang mulai dari yang buruk dulu. Biar cepat, jadi melakukannya secara bersamaan saja, _ne_?" jelas Chanyeol.

"Hmm… Yang membuat Chen tidak senang ya? Ia jelek mungkin?"

"Kau juga jelek_, hyung_!"

"Tidak kau yang jelek! Lagipula, kau itu muka kotak!"

"Kau muka bulat!" sahut Chen.

Xiumin terlihat agak marah, "Berhenti mengikuti ucapanku!"

"Kau juga berhenti menghinaku! Kuberitahu saja kau itu Xiumin gendut!" balas Chen tak mau kalah.

"Iya aku tahu dasar kurus! Belum lagi kau itu tak terkenal!" seru Xiumin dengan suaranya yang meninggi. Ia pun tak menghiraukan pandangan heran orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Memang kau terkenal?! Kau itu pendek!"

Chanyeol yang gelagapan melihat kedua _hyung_ nya beradu ejekan sengit, hanya mampu melihat mereka secara bergantian. Ia ingin menghentikan mereka, tapi pertengkaran ChenMin ini sangat berharga dan jarang sekali ia lihat. "Yak! Ayo teruskan!" Akhirnya _happy virus _ini memutuskan untuk menikmati pertengkaran tersebut. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia sudah persis seperti _duo evil_, Sehun dan Kai saat ini.

"Memang kau tinggi, hah?! Dasar _troll _bodoh!"

"Duplikat Sohee _sunbae_! Ia saja lebih manis darimu!"

"Siapa juga yang bilang aku manis! Kau tahu, lagu-lagu ciptaanmu itu sangat jelek!" hina Xiumin tanpa sadar membuat Chen semakin naik darah.

Chen menunjuk Xiumin tepat di wajahnya, "Kau saja belum pernah dengar! Sok tahu!"

"Aku pernah!"

"Kapan?"

"Aku pernah melihatmu latihan piano di ruang latihan tentunya, _ba_―" Xiumin menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia kelepasan bicara bahwa ia diam-diam mengikuti Chen yang sedang sendirian menciptakan lagu dengan piano yang terletak di ruang latihan.

"Jadi kau mengikutiku?"

"_Aniya_! Aku hanya tidak sengaja melewati tempat itu" jawab Xiumin dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, menahan malu.

Xiumin tidak menyadari bahwa Chen diam-diam tersenyum tipis dibelakangnya. "Sebenarnya lagu itu untukmu" bisik Chen dengan suara yang amat sangat kecil, hampir tidak terdengar.

"_Ne_?" Xiumin yang merasa mendengar sesuatu pun menoleh kearah Chen.

"Tidak! Aku hanya bilang kau itu sangat gendut dan jelek, itu saja."

Xiumin menghela nafas berat seiring dengan kedua tangannya yang diletakkan di pinggangnya, "Kau juga jelek, Jongdae! Lagipula darimana kau tahu kalau aku gendut? Aku saja kurus begini."

"Kau itu tambah lambat! Buktinya kau sering cepat lelah bila latihan!"

"Aku ini menari lebih baik darimu tahu! Kalau cepat lelah itu, bukankah semua _member _juga kelelahan sama sepertiku?!" protes Xiumin lagi.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat menikmati tontonannya. Ia memesan beberapa roti kering dan memakannya seolah ia sedang menonton _film_.

"Ya aku tahu! Garis bawahi kata cepat, Minseok-_ssi_!" sahut Chen. "Bagaimana kau tidak cepat lelah, kalau sebelum latihan kau selalu makan berlebihan."

"Jangan menceramahiku! Suaramu juga kadang kacau!"

"Yak! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Seharusnya kau minum jus pemberianku sebelum latihan, bukannya makan bakpao atau coklat!"

"Jus sayur yang selalu ada di tas ku itu? Tidak! Aku tidak suka!" tolak Xiumin kasar. Ia terdiam sejenak untuk mengambil napas sebelum akhirnya memikirkan sesuatu, "Eh tunggu. Kau bilang tadi j–jus pemberian–MU?! Jadi kau yang menaruhnya di tas ku? Setiap hari?"

Chen hanya terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh saat mengatakan kebiasaan rahasianya itu. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri!"

"Yak! Aku membencimu!" seru Xiumin kesal sekaligus penasaran.

Chen berdecak kesal, "Aku juga membencimu!"

"Sudah, sudah! Kenapa jadinya malah bertengkar? Ini hanya _game_, _please_!" ucap Chanyeol dengan logat yang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan Kris.

"Diamlah kau! Sudah, putuskan saja siapa pemenangnya" ucap Xiumin yang kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan _pudding _nya.

"Menurutku, Chen _hyung_ yang menang."

Xiumin membelalakkan matanya, "_Mwo_?! Kenapa dia?!"

"Kau kan tadi yang mulai marah duluan. Kau juga yang teriaknya lebih keras" jawab Chanyeol.

Chen mengangguk setuju, "Kau harus belajar menerima kekalahan Xiumin-_ssi_."

Xiumin mendelik kesal kearah Chen lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol, "Tapi kan dia juga marah-marah. Kau tidak adil!" protes Xiumin sambil menunjukkan muka melasnya.

"Ugh! Baiklah. Karena kita main adil, jadi tidak ada pemenangnya disini." Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah, sementara itu Xiumin berteriak senang. Bagaimanapun juga ia tetap takut pada Xiumin, ia kan satu kelompok dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Yixing yang kalau marah tidak terduga. Tak terkecuali _namja chingu_ nya Baekhyun.

Saat Chen hampir protes Chanyeol memotongnya, "Nah, sekarang ke bagian _Up_! Tebak satu kalimat yang membuat lawan senang!"

Hening.

Masih hening..

Tetap hening…

Keheningan tersebut berlangsung selama beberapa menit lamanya. Kedua _namja _itu terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya dan tak berniat memulai. "Ya! _Hyungdeul_! Cepatlah! Lupakan saja pertengkaran kalian tadi! Itu kan hanya _game_!" protes Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, baiklah" ucap Chen saat Chanyeol hampir meneriakinya lagi. "_Hyung_, _mianhae_ perkataanku tadi. Kau tidak jelek kok, kau tampan malah. Aku iri."

"Kau juga tampan, Chen-_ah_. Walaupun wajahmu kotak, tapi aku suka" jawab Xiumin tanpa menghilangkan _poker face _nya meski wajahnya kembali memerah saat ini.

"Ah, soal jus itu memang aku yang menaruhnya. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak suka, _mian_. Aku hanya takut kau sakit" ucap Chen lembut dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku pernah meminumnya beberapa kali dan itu tidak buruk juga." Xiumin menatap Chen dengan sedikit ketakutan terselip di matanya, ia sangat malu saat ini. "Hhh… Aku juga harus mengakui kalau aku mengikutimu. Lagumu bagus, aku suka!"

"Benarkah? Aku senang jika kau senag. Aku juga suka _dance _mu! Sangat berkharisma!"

"Aku juga suka suaramu saat bernanyi. Bagus!"

Chen tersenyum lembut, "Kau sangat berbakat!"

"Kau juga berbakat, Chen-_ah_!"

"_Hyung_, kau sangat manis! Sangat menggemaskan. Wajah bulatmu itu sangat cocok untukmu!" puji Chen.

Xiumin membalas senyum lembut Chen, "Wajahmu juga sangat lucu. Aku suka orang seperti itu." Perkataan itu sukses membuat Chen terdiam dan tersenyum tipis karena malu. Mereka kembali terdiam dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Chen mengusap tengkuknya, "Sebenarnya lagu itu untukmu."

"_Jinjja_? _Gomawo_! Aku sangat menyukainya."

Chanyeol menatap heran dua orang pemalu itu. "Yak! Mau sampai kapan kalian perang pujian begini? Sudah cepat tebak kalimatnya!" Xiumin dan Chen menatap dingin pada Chanyeol bersamaan, yang tentunya tidak di respon oleh sang korban.

"Aku tidak tahu ini membuatmu senang atau tidak, '_Saranghaeyo _Minseok-_ie hyung_! _Jeongmal saranghae_!" ucap Chen seraya menatap Xiumin lembut. Tatapan itu membuat _namja _yang lebih tua darinya itu terdiam dengan bibir yang terbuka. Ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan _pudding _nya lagi. "Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, tapi terlalu takut menyatakannya. Kau itu sangat jauh menurutku hehe!"

Xiumin kemudian tertawa kecil dan memeluk Chen erat, "_Joahae_ Jongdae-_ya_! _Wanjeon joha_! Akhirnya kata-kata yang kutunggu pun kau ucapkan! Aku juga menyukaimu sejak lama."

"Eh? Jadi kau senang dengan kalimat ini?" tanya Chen, dan akhirnya Xiumin mengangguk pasti.

"Tentu saja! Apa kau juga suka kalimatku tadi?"

"_Ne_, tentu saja!" balas Chen.

Chanyeol menatapi mereka dalam diam. Ia berulang kali ingin mengatakkan sesuatu, tapi kembali ia urungkan niatnya karena takut mengganggu suasana. '_Aish, kenapa tiba-tiba mereka jadi asik sendiri_?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Eh? Tapi sepertinya tidak ada satupun dari kita yang memenangkan permainan ini. Jadi tidak ada yang mendapatkan hadiah berupa traktiran, ya?" tanya Xiumin pada Chen dan Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau mau hadiah _hyung_?" tanya Chen diikuti anggukan dari _hyung _nya itu. "Tutup matamu _hyung_."

Tanpa protes Xiumin melakukan hal-hal yang diperintahkan Chen. Entah mengapa disini Chanyeol semakin diabaikan.

**CUP**

Saat Xiumin membuka matanya, Chen sudah berada didekatnya dan tengah mencium pipi _chubby _nya. Sontak wajahnya memerah seperti _pudding strawberry _yang baru setengah ia makan. "C-Chen-_ah_?"

"_Saranghae_!" ucap Chen lembut saat tengah melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap mata Xiumin dalam-dalam lalu tersenyum bahagia. "Setidaknya aku memenangkan hatimu, _hyung_" bisik Chen.

Mereka tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar mereka. Suasana di dalam _café _itu pun bertambah romantis seiring diputarkannya lagu '_Creating Love_' dari 4minute yang sangat sesuai dengan hati mereka yang berbunga-bunga.

"Oi, _hyung_! Kalian mengabaikanku!" protes Chanyeol. '_Aku benar-benar jadi lebah pengganggu disini_' batinnya.

Beruntung saat itu suara derap kaki perlahan mendekati mereka. Orang itu menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan. "Baekhyunnie!" seru Chanyeol senang.

"Oh, ada Xiumin _hyung _dan Chen disini. Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera menarik tangannya untuk menjauh dari pasangan itu.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Kau tak akan dianggap."

Baekhyun terlihat meronta dari genggaman Chanyeol, "Kau kenapa sih, Yeollie?"

"Sudahlah tak usah banyak tanya. Kita pergi saja." Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar dari _café _tersebut. Tanpa disadari Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian tadi. Paling tidak ia berhasil menjadi pemersatu dua orang yang cukup bodoh itu.

**TBC/END?**

* * *

**Author Cuap-Cuap :  
**

Selesai juga untuk ChenMin hehe! Sesuai rencananya KaiSoo setelah ini baru HunHan, oke?

_Gomawo _untuk semua yang mendukung fanfic ini dari awal sampe sekarang. _Jeongmal gomawo_!

Terus untuk masalah Tao (lagi), saya gak tau deh kenapa. Padahal lagi gak marah sama siapa-siapa. _Molla_.

Udah nonton _Weekly Idol _EXO - 2 belum? Gak tau kenapa _author_ seneng setengah mati XD

Untuk **ByunnieKou**** : **_Ne_, gapapa. _Gomawo _udah review walau sampe ChanBaek aja. Sampai ketemu di ChanBaek selanjutnya ^^

**Special Thanks to :**

**Milky Andromeda, JI Dray, dr22oktaviani1, URuRuBaek, MinSeulELFSparFishy, ByunnieKou, Kim MinHyun, M, coketail, ajib4ff, lili, 12wolf, anotherkyungie  
**

Sekali lagi untuk semua yang mendukung positif ff ini. _Saranghaeyo_!

Terima kasih sudah membaca, klik **REVIEW **karena _author _nya masih harus banyak belajar

_Jia you_! ^^


End file.
